This relates to a mechanism for automatically removing sockets from a tool such as a wrench. The sockets are positively ejected from the tool by manually releasable spring pressure.
Driving tools and wrenches for sockets are well known in the art. A variety of tools, adaptors and attachments are commonly used for mounting of sockets used in the turning of threaded members, such as connectors. The working end of the tool or adaptor is provided with a male drive fitting that can be releasably located within a complementary female recess in the socket being used.
The socket is conventionally retained on the drive fitting by a spring biased ball or detent seated within a groove or recess within the socket. Attachment and removal of the socket is sometimes difficult because of physical access limitations and the very common condition in which the socket and the hands of the user are often coated with grease or oil, making it difficult to manually grasp the socket.
A number of prior patents have disclosed means for releasing the detent on such socket drive fittings, but this does not effect any motion of the socket relative to the wrench. It is still necessary to axially pull the socket from the wrench by manual operations. Sockets often frictionally engage the drive fitting and make such removal difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,376 discloses a reciprocable pin that extends through the socket carrier adjacent to the drive fitting. The outer end of the pin can be manually pushed toward the socket, which will cause the inner end of the pin to push the socket outwardly along the drive fitting. However, there is no mechanical advantage involved in this arrangement, and the force applied to the socket is perpendicular to the locking forces by which the detent retains the socket in place.
The object of the present disclosure is to provide automatic ejection of a socket by spring force, thereby assuring prompt removal of a socket each time the device is used. Effective use of the device does not depend upon the strength of the user, nor upon adequate physical access for applying substantial force to an ejection mechanism. The present apparatus utilizes a spring biased removal pin which is latched by a releasable slide that frees the pin for ejection movement.